


Under the Mistletoe

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Each character's drabble takes place the Christmas after their Main Story Ending, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, RFA Christmas Party, Smooches for Everyone, also AU where V is Just Fine and A-Okay™, and everyone is happy, and special character-specific fluff, christmas one-shots, so slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: At the RFA's Christmas party, you find time for a moment under the mistletoe with the one you love most.(Doesn't align with timeline of Christmas DLC, but was inspired by it! Each chapter is a one-shot for a different character/MC and takes place the Christmas following that respective character's Good Ending)





	1. Zen

Laughter and conversation fills the air as you make your way across the room. The RFA members have held their own Christmas Eve party this year, and the rooms are decorated festively. For the first year in a while, you really can feel the warmth of Christmas cheer, but it feels similar to the happiness you’ve had in small moments when all of RFA is together for any reason. You’ve all exchanged gifts around a humble tree, and the party has swelled to a humming excitement, helped by the punch you caught Zen had spiking while Jaehee’s back was turned. He smiles at you now from across the room and you return it fondly, trying to avoid being accused of making eyes at him, which you often are if Seven is anywhere nearby. Zen’s smile falters and he excuses himself from a conversation, making his way across the room to you and kissing you lightly on the cheek.

“Hey,” he says, fidgeting with his coat lapel when you know he’s trying to seem casual. He’s a much worse actor without a stage, when it’s just you. “It’s getting kinda crowded in here. Wanna step outside for a sec for some air?”

You play it coy, shrugging. “Sure. You need a smoke or something?”

It works, like always, his eyes widening like a puppy’s. “No! No, I really did give them up for good, babe, honest! I haven’t touched a single cig in four months and…” he checks his phone, “nine days! I always keep my promises…”

You smile sweetly, trying not to seem impatient. “Okay. I trust you, love.”

His eyes light up and he blinks several times. “See, that’s why… ah, nevermind. Here, let’s just sneak out the back…”

He ushers you out through the side door and you huddle close to him for warmth as the cold fog clings to your cheeks and neck, and a gasp escapes you in a puff of frosty breath. The snow that had been dusting the earth this morning is now falling thickly, hushing the air around you in a blanket of stillness. It’s breathtaking. Zen closes the door quietly and stamps his feet slightly, shivering aloud. 

“It’s so beautiful,” you sigh. 

“Yeah~” Zen says through a wide grin. “Not as beautiful as—” 

“—As your face, right?” You laugh.

“No!” he looks scandalized. “I was going to say _you_!” 

“Cheesy,” you shake your head sadly. “You’ll have to be a bit less cliché next time. Maybe write some original lines.”

“I only say it because it’s true,” he chides in a sweet voice, tapping you on the nose with a gloved finger. You roll your eyes and smile in defeat, watching your breath mingle in clouds between you. You know he’s up to something. The lights on the house twinkle silently, and you can hear the bright, muffled sound of the party still continuing warmly inside.

“Hoooooo~ it’s chilly!” Zen rubs his shoulders, then yours. “Here, take my scarf.”

As he slips it over your head, you look up and catch a glimpse of something hanging just in front of the door frame, nearly brushing the top of Zen’s hair. Tied with a red ribbon and bow is a bright green sprig of mistletoe.

You giggle softly. “How sneaky, I see why you wanted to bring me here.” You tug on his coat lapels and oblige him by leaning in close. 

To your surprise he swallows dryly, trembling. “Wait,” he places a finger to your lips, voice rasping quietly. “First, I want to give you your Christmas gift.” 

“Okay,” you smile. He pulls a tiny gift box from his pocket, wrapped in metallic silver and gold paper, and presses it in your hands without looking up.

“Should I save the paper?” you joke, and he laughs nervously, all breath and no mirth. Squinting at him suspiciously, you pull at the beautiful paper, saving it just to enjoy the suspense of the moment. The box inside is velvet and small, and you pry the hinge open. Your eyes catch a glint of gold before you realize Zen has silently sunk to one knee in front of you, clasping the box and your hands in his. Your breath freezes and he finally meets your eyes, gazing up at you with such sincerity that a stinging knot rises in your throat.

“I’ve… I’ve been saving for this for a long time, now. Not just for the ring—I’ve finally gotten enough regular work now that I know we’ll be able to make our own life together now. Darling… ever since the day I first held you, I knew I never wanted to leave your arms. You’re the warmest, kindest, funniest, sweetest person I’ve ever known, and you’ve become more precious to me than any person in the world.” You can tell he’s practiced, and his hands are shaking, but his voice is sure and steady. “You always see through me, even when I’ve tried to hide, and… somehow you still love me. I promise to love you each day, twice as much as the day before, and to treasure you always.”

Somehow your hand is pressed to your mouth, but you don’t want to hide your smile from him, and you reach back down to squeeze his hands in encouragement as he continues.

“I’m— I’m not the kind of guy who thinks that once we’re married, everything changes and I don’t have to work hard to keep you anymore. I promise, I’ll be the same person I always have, just like we’re still dating, I’ll still take you out and be super romantic… and I still have to get to know you better each day for the rest of our lives, just like we’ve been doing.” His words are speeding up, tumbling nervously with the urgency of his need to persuade you. How does he not know by now that he’s had you completely, since the very beginning?

“And I’ll always strive to be better for you, every day. I always want to show you what you mean to me, and I’ll never take a single moment with you for granted.” He pauses for breath, clearly having wandered from his script, and gathers his courage.

“You are my greatest gift, and I love you with everything I have.” He searches your face for reassurance, eyes pleading with sincerity. “Will you marry me, my angel?”

The edges of Zen’s hair start to blur with the dusky snow in your vision as you nod, again and again.

“Yes. Yes. Yes, I will.” His words have filled your heart to bursting. You sniff against the cold and the overjoyed tears that are filling your eyes. “Yes, of course!”

He rises to his feet again and leans in close, eyebrows pulled together in concern. “Oh no, babe, don’t cry.” His wide smile is pulling at the edges, and you can see his own eyes reddening. He bites his lip, laughing and blinking hard to hold in the emotions mirroring yours. “Gah, I promised myself I wouldn’t, but… aaaugh, seeing you so happy…” he rubs brusquely at the corners of his eyes, then looks up with sudden concern. “You are happy, right? These are good tears?”

You nod vigorously, laughing, and cup his cold, damp cheeks in your hands.

“ _Oh, good_ ,” he sighs with enormous relief. “So am I. More than I’ve ever been in my whole life. God, when I’m with you, every day is as special as Christmas, and I never want it to end. I want to make you as happy as you make me.” 

“You do, Zen. I’m so happy, just being with you. I… I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He makes a wounded noise, clutching his heart in mock pain. “How did I get the best fiancé in the whole entire world??”

“Hey,” you nudge him, glancing upward. “Are you going to make use of that mistletoe up there, or am I going to have to?” 

His eyes are shining. “Ah! Yes, but first…” he carefully plucks the ring from its plush case and slides it reverently onto your finger. It’s simple, but elegant, and it suits you surprisingly well, shining on your hand like it’s always belonged there.

“There, now I can kiss my fiancé for the first time,” he smiles slyly, and you lean forward in a rush to kiss him first, arms wrapping around his neck in reassurance. His lips are cold from the frosty air, but you quickly warm them against your own.

After a moment you hear faint sounds coming from the house. You blissfully ignore them, wrapped up in Zen with snowflakes still falling onto your eyelashes, but soon the voices become distinct and you both break apart in surprise.

The RFA members are huddled at the window, clearly cheering both of you on. Yoosung’s eyes are wide and shining, and Seven has his face pressed obscenely to the glass in a manic grin. Even Jumin and V are straining to peer into the dim yard, Jumin clearly relaying the scene to him. Jaehee is clapping excitedly, and the rest of them join her. The door is thrown open and Seven shouts triumphantly.

“CHRISTMAS IS SAVED!! Zen has offered the ultimate gift of TRUE LOVE! It was SUPER EFFECTIVE!”

“Ugh, GUYS! HOW DID YOU KNOW??” Zen shouts indignantly. “I was very careful not to tell ANYONE! Seven, did you hack something? I even bought the ring in cash!” 

“Honestly,” Jumin tisks, shaking his head. V nudges him harshly, covering for him with a smile.  
  
“Congratulations, you two,” he beams. “May you find eternal happiness in one another.”

"Dude, I didn't even need hacking," Seven shrugs, examining his nails carelessly. "You're just the most obvious proposer ever. But I did hack the surveillance of that jewelry store."

“Seriously, everyone—” Zen protests, “I was being so romantic, way to ruin the moment—”

“Congratulations!” shout the others . Even Jumin raises his champagne glass with a smile to you, which you return, trying to calm Zen with a hand on his shoulder.

“The romantic moment’s not lost, you can still save it,” you whisper to him, chuckling.

“Kiss her!” someone yells, and they cheer again. You even hear Seven whoop.

Zen raises an eyebrow at the challenge. “Romantic, huh?” he asks, gazing deeply into your eyes. Suddenly the world tilts and you are spinning, falling backward, and then his eyes are all you can see once again, as he dips you low, catching you in both arms. His confident smile melts into one of adoration just before he leans in and kisses you deeply.

You can hear cheers and laughter from the house, a jealous complaint from Yoosung, and the ring of V’s laughter. Despite Zen’s protests, you know he feels surrounded by family that he’s finally grateful for this year. Pulling away to let you catch your breath, Zen brushes a snowflake from your cheek and whispers to you sweetly.

“Merry Christmas, my angel.”

 


	2. Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Jaehee's birthday, but I couldn't wait that long, so happy early birthday to the Best RFA Girl!
> 
> There is an appalling lack of romantic Jaehee fic out there, so I took this opportunity to be SUPER fluffy and sweet, here y'all go~

This year’s private RFA Christmas party is being run mostly by Jaehee again… but this time it’s by her own choice—and yours. The best space available was the new coffee shop you two will soon be opening together, and Jaehee had volunteered, asking the other members for a chance to let you both host. It has been a sort of inaugural trial run, to see what still needs to be done before the official opening in the coming weeks, but it has also made the place seem more familiar and broken in. Laughter and soft music fill the sitting area, and you and Jaehee slip behind the counter and to the kitchen to make sure everyone has enough food and drink all evening. Presents are exchanged, selfies are taken, memories are made, and the warmth of friends together makes this Christmas Eve feel special. But this… being here at Jaehee’s side is where you truly feel the warmest.

At the end of the night the party dies down and everyone parts ways, complementing or critiquing your arrangements, and begging to be invited to the true opening. Wishing them each a merry Christmas, you watch them hunch into the wind as they head out into the light snowfall. You wave the last guest off and close the door with a jingle, turning to Jaehee.

“I think our first hospitality test-run was a success,” you beam excitedly. 

Jaehee sighs with relief and slumps against the wall. “I think you’re right. We had enough pastries, and the espresso machine only jammed once.”

You squeeze her shoulder affectionately. “Everyone seemed very happy and cozy. Like they feel right at home here.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve wanted for this place… a space where troubles don’t follow you inside and you can stand still for a moment. A place to feel warm and at peace.”   
  
You take her hands lovingly. “It will definitely be like that, because you’re here. And that’s how I always feel being with you.”

She smiles like she can’t help it when you’re near her. Like all her worries melt away in your hands, and she can’t hide the glow you leave behind in her.

“I wouldn’t be able to bring such happiness to others if I didn’t have you by my side.”

You nod, gazing into her soft brown eyes, trying to pour as much silent affection into them as you feel is flooding your chest. By her gentle laugh, you think you might have gotten some of it across.

The two of you finish cleaning up, pushing in stools and wrapping desserts. The shop isn’t ready to open for business for at least another month, so you’ll have to find a way to eat or give away the leftover baked goods as Christmas offerings. You keep having to blink yourself back to focusing on wiping counters, finding yourself watching Jaehee working so happily. Your heart swells when you hear her humming unconsciously to herself.

It’s been almost five months since your first RFA party, since your promise to open this place together. You’ve grown so close so quickly from the challenges of navigating the start of a business, buying the property, renovating by hand, and helping Jaehee with her endless research. You can’t remember the exact moment you knew you were completely and utterly in love with this woman, but you had stayed patient, showing her in small ways and heartfelt words every single day. You had both been so busy that you worried your feelings might seem like another complication if you pressed them. But finally, less than a month ago, Jaehee had confided her love to you. The two of you talked all night through confession and laughter, even tears, as Jaehee told you everything—how long she had known she was in love, her sleepless nights wondering if she could show you this final, most secret piece of her heart. Would you want the same things as her? She had been aware of your feelings for her for quite some time, but could she actually trust herself to love you as fully in return, and not just become swept up in your excitement? She said she had realized after months at your side that her heart was already gathered up in yours so tightly that she couldn’t possibly snatch it away out of fear anymore, so she decided to give it fully to you.

You had officially begun dating one another after that, though traditional dates are hard to come by with both your schedules. Jaehee, having never dated anyone before, has been shy and reserved about physical affection, beyond casual touches, and that perfect night when you got her to accidentally fall asleep in your arms while watching DVD’s. You had assured her that you don’t mind taking it slowly, and that you want her to feel comfortable, resigning yourself to patiently wait for her to make the first move. 

You’ve been holding off on officially announcing your relationship—you both feel more comfortable keeping your lives somewhat private until your relationship becomes natural and undeniable to those around you. Besides, neither of you particularly crave the teasing of Seven or Zen that would await you in the messenger app, though you’re certain most of them had guessed as much by now.

As the evening’s early darkness gathers, the machines are finally cleaned and Jaehee has finished bagging the last of the pastries. You offer her a final cup of tea to toast your success, expecting to find weariness on her face as she sinks down onto the corner couch facing the snowy window. Instead, beneath the shine of sweat on her cheeks, her eyes are alight with excitement and triumph. She seems glad to be working with her hands, and you know she is looking forward to closing her own shop at an hour of her choosing every day. The two of you drink to the day’s completion, chatting about stray ideas and to-do’s before you can finally open in a few weeks.

“Merry Christmas, Jaehee,” you sigh, smiling tiredly at her. The soft gleam in her eye catches you by surprise, shimmering with an unfamiliar brightness.

Her hand meets your cheek and she leans in close, drawing your face near and meeting your lips in a sweet, certain kiss. There is no trace of hesitation in her, and as she lingers with all the unexpressed longing she’s been holding, you are swept away by her bliss. She lingers just long enough to confirm to you everything she means by it, before pulling gently away.

“Merry Christmas,” Jaehee whispers back to you, eyes shining with affection.

You search her gaze eagerly, brushing back her bangs and cupping her face. Her eyes close at your touch and she leans forward to kiss you again, pressing into your lips every feeling that couldn’t be put into words in all your deepest conversations together. You savor them one by one and return them with your own again and again. You caress her cheek and she sighs lightly into your kisses, like your lips are the warmth she has been waiting her entire life to feel.

Jaehee smiles with the newness of this excitement, and you brush your fingers through the length of her hair, now grown out to a wavy bob nearly reaching her shoulders. She is the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen, and despite dreaming of this moment for months, you can hardly believe it is real.

“Jaehee,” your voice crests with emotion.

“I apologize for being hesitant for so long… I know that you’ve been waiting for me to... catch up... for a long time. It looks like we have some lost time to make up for now,” she laughs, bittersweetly.

You shake your head. “None of that time was lost, Jaehee. You were finding your own answers, and now you can be sure of yourself more than ever. And besides... we both have our whole lives together to find out what we’ve been missing.”

She laughs merrily, wiping the corner of her eye. “Hmm. I look forward to discovering that with you.” She caresses your hand lovingly, and glances up at you with a twinkle in her eye.

“I’m just curious,” you dare to ask, “what brought this on? You’re not one to just get swept up by things like Christmas spirit.”

She looks away, smiling to herself. “You always know my heart, even before I have the words. It wasn’t because of Christmas, but… just yesterday I was thinking—about us, and about you. I feel as if my heart has been occupying a new space lately, hovering between states. I realized that before you came I spent all my time thinking about tomorrow—ignoring the future because I was scared it would never change, and running from the present so it could never catch up with me.” She traces patterns on the back of your hand absently as she speaks, then stops and laces her fingers together with yours. “And then you came into my life, and I started imagining a future, and all the beautiful things I might do. And now that we’re together… I’m finally thinking about the present. Because for the first time, that’s the moment that I most want to be living in. I’m truly happy  _ now _ , not waiting to be in some imaginary future. I’m so happy here with you, in this life that you’ve helped me build.”

You squeeze her hand and place an encouraging palm on her knee, letting her continue as a wave of emotions rise in your throat.

Jaehee takes a deep, cleansing breath and straightens her shoulders. “I thought about waiting to kiss you until New Year’s, to try and be more romantic. But I realized I didn’t want to wait for some kind of grand signal anymore to do things that I finally know I want to do.”

Her gaze on you is steady. “I love you, with more of my heart that I even knew I had. Thank you for giving me time to realize it. I won’t hide how I feel from myself, or from you anymore from now on.”

“I love you too, Jaehee,” you beam, heart overflowing. You rest your forehead against hers. “So much.”

She smiles, eyes lighting up, and whispers, “Will you show me again, just how much?”

Laughing, you throw your arms around her neck and kiss her intently, savoring her warmth and the faint taste of coffee on her lips that you had always known would be lingering there. She holds you tightly, relaxing into the way you both fit together. Her words echo in your mind, and you treasure them, matching them with your own heart. You have come so far together with her, and there is nowhere else you’d rather be.

The snow continues falling and you both reluctantly agree to head for your homes. As you gather your things to go, you discover you adore the startled, delighted sound she makes when you sneak in one last surprise kiss as she fastens her scarf.

As you turn to leave you cast one last glance about the cafe, lingering over the couch where you had just shared your first kiss together. In the shadows just before you shut off the lights, you spot a wall decoration that wasn’t there when you arrived this morning. Hanging intentionally above that sofa is a bundled, green bouquet of mistletoe.


	3. Yoosung★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung has a special gift from the heart for you this Christmas.

You can remember a lot of Christmases, but this year, at your first RFA Christmas party, yours is filled with laughter and friends. Lively conversations are had, and everyone delights in telling you stories of past Christmas parties, with V denying some of the grander claims about his own possibly embarrassing actions.

Food is served, Zen even sings a few carols, unprompted, and after a while you all gather around a well-decorated tree. Everyone exchanges simple gifts, Zen taking the opportunity to get offended by Jumin’s present before he even opens it, and you feel like you belong in the RFA family more than you ever have before.

As the final gifts are being passed out, Yoosung turns to you, eyes wide and distraught. “Ah, I’m so sorry, I… I think I left yours at home! I was in such a hurry to leave and prepare everything for today…”

“Oh, it’s okay,” you smile reassuringly. You aren’t disappointed, but it seems unlike him that Yoosung would forget something like this.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he says, with a hand on his heart.

“It’s fine, really. I don’t need gifts from you to be happy, Yoosung.”

He almost blurts out a response, but bites it back and smiles apologetically.

The party continues on happily, and the warmth wraps around you like a blanket. Even though it’s your first Christmas with RFA, but they treat you so much like family that you almost forget you’re their newest member.

After the energy of the room begins to die down a bit, Yoosung fusses over making sure there is still enough food and drink for everyone. He hovers over the table, calling over to you.

“Can you come help me with with the punch? We’re out of ice.”

“Sure,” you rise, following him to the kitchen.

Jaehee also stands abruptly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it—”

“No, Jaehee, we’ve got it! I mean—you’ve worked hard enough already today. It’s our turn to help.” He gives you a meaningful look.

“It’s fine,” Jaehee tries to wave him away,  “you’ve both done your share, I don’t mind—”

“Too late!” you call brightly, seizing the punch bowl. You can tell when Yoosung has an unspoken reason for insisting on things, and he smiles gratefully to you, leading you down the hall into the kitchen.

The two of you clear a few dishes, and you are about to reach for the ice when you see Yoosung tugging at the curtain of the glass door, peering outward. He motions for you to join, pointing to the snowfall outside. You spot the conspicuously placed mistletoe hanging above the door frame and know immediately what he’s up to, but you join him innocently anyway, crowding close to the window. The silent snow does catch your breath for a moment, as it absorbs patches of glowing light thrown from the decorated house. Behind you, Yoosung sneaks his arms around your waist and plants a loving kiss on your cheek, and you gasp happily, refusing to dent his excitement by letting on.

“Gotcha, hehe~” he giggles softly in your ear. You’ve never told him in case it would make him self-conscious, but his adorable laugh never fails to make your heart skip a beat.

“Hmm,” you hug the arms around you so that your shoulders scrunch up tightly. “If you’re my Christmas present, then that means I got everything I wanted on my list this year.”

“Oh…” You swear you can feel him blushing against your cheek. “Well, um… when I said I’d forgotten your present… I kind of lied,” he chuckled, slightly mischievously. “I hope that doesn’t put me on the naughty list or anything.”

“My own boyfriend, lying to me in front of everyone?” you gasp in mock horror.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he sings out lightly. “I do have something for you. I’m pretty excited about it, actually. I just… wanted it to be special, just between you and me. I wanted to be selfish, just this one time… I wanted to be the only one to share this with you.”

He steps around to face you, pulling two small boxes out of his pockets. “Actually, it’s for both of us… but I made these with you in mind.”  
  
Your eyes grow wider. “You made this?”

“It took a long time,” he nodded, rubbing his neck modestly. “I almost didn’t finish them by Christmas… here, let’s open them both at once, okay?”

You nod, holding up your gift.

“Ready… go!”

The two of you tear at the wrapping and peel off the bows, and a thin chain inside the box catches your eye. You pluck it out and find a tiny, golden pendant on the end made of clear plastic—in the shape of a star.

“Is it a necklace? It’s so cute,” you smile, holding it up and pinching the star for a better look. At the pressure of your thumb, a light in Yoosung’s hands begins shining warmly, and you blink in surprise, looking up at him. He is smiling sheepishly, holding up a matching pendant, which is giving off a steady, yellow glow.

“I’ve been working on these for a while. I had a lot of help—from the engineering majors at school, and I even asked Seven’s advice a little. But,” he added hastily, “I did almost all the work, I just needed some help figuring out the wiring and things, once I came up with the idea. But I learned how to do it myself, and now if one ever goes out, I know how to fix it! Because… we each have one now, and these are connected.”

You squint at the tiny glow, which is slowly beginning to fade in his hand. Yoosung presses a thumb on his star, and your own pendant lights up brightly.

“I know I still have at least another year and a half of school, and I hate that we have to be apart for so long, and that we don’t get much time to see each other. I always wish I could tell you how much I miss you each day, without seeming like I’m nagging or being too clingy or something. But I think of you so often...” He giggles apologetically. “I know we at least text every day, but there are lots of times we’re not able to, like in class, or at work, or when you’re falling asleep… so I made these for us. Whenever one of us is thinking of the other person, you squeeze yours, and theirs will light up.”

Pinching yours again eagerly, you watch them light up in unison. You can see the tiny starlight reflected in his eyes, and you wonder how many weeks he spent learning electrical wiring, tinkering with these tiny ornaments late at night until they worked just perfectly. He must have been hiding this so carefully all this time, ready to burst with the secret. But you are utterly surprised, and it shows a determined, persistent patience from him you hadn’t realized he possessed.

He fastens his own around his neck, then helps you with yours. The chains drape so that each star is hanging just above your own hearts.

“This way,” he says softly, fingers lingering delicately over your necklace, “it’s like we’re still able to say ‘I love you’ from a distance, any time, even without any words.”

You press a hand to your mouth, feeling your heart overflow until there is a lump in your throat.

He holds your gaze for the first time tonight. “I hope you like it. Merry Christmas.”

A hundred half-formed sentences flood your mind, but you can’t land on any that say how much it means to you, or that match your feelings about this precious, generous, gentle boy with an enormous heart, whom you hold so dear. Since you can’t find the words, you reach for the star by your heart and squeeze it tightly, until his is glowing beneath his shirt collar. He smiles hopefully, and you clasp his face in both hands, pulling him in tightly for a long, steadfast kiss under the mistletoe. When you break away gently, he laughs sweetly with relief, resting his forehead against yours so that your noses touch.

“So you like it?” he asks, blinking up at you innocently, unable to hide his eagerness for your approval after all his hard work.

“It’s perfect,” you promise him, clasping the pendant tightly to your heart and feeling your eyes shine with emotion. “It’s so sweet of you, Yoosung, this… this is the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten in my whole life.”

He gasps, feigning offense. “Even better than having me as your present?”

“Hmm, maybe so,” you press a finger to your chin in consideration.

A pout rises to his face and you laugh, tugging him close to you by the waist.

“Just kidding. Besides, I can have both for Christmas, can’t I?”

“Mmhmm,” he nods, smiling dreamily, and steals another kiss from you. He is warm and soft, always holding you gently like he is waiting for an answer. Whatever the question is, your answer is always yes.

“I love you so, so much, Yoosung,” you whisper. “Thank you.”

“I love you, too,” he says sweetly, from the bottom of his heart. He brushes your cheek gently with his thumb. “My precious girl.”

“ _Yoosung! You two didn’t get too distracted back there, did you?_ ” Zen’s voice rings distantly from the other room. “ _I hope you’re not getting too frisky in some closet or something~”_

“Augh,” Yoosung rolls his eyes. “We’d better head back and actually refill the punch.”

“Alright,” you smile, gathering the needed kitchen supplies and kissing him one last time on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Yoosung.”

He is smiling, brimming with affection. “This is my happiest Christmas ever,” he whispers.

You pinch the star pendant once more, lighting his up in response. “Mine, too.”


End file.
